


i am gross and i need fics

by Billie_Tyler



Category: Gridlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billie_Tyler/pseuds/Billie_Tyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short series of guy being gay with his bf</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You're not going to say it was a surprise, when you wake up and find a slew of marks across your neck, the distinct marks of a hand lovingly applied around your throat. As much as you'd tried to hide it, your dynamic, you would be kidding yourself if you said it wasn't fucking hot.

 

Or entirely justified. 

You were kind of an asshole last night.

Still, you lack the usual soreness, and the only remaining trophy or evidence that last night happened would be the existence of these marks, Aiden having gone down to his own quarters to pretend he wasn't in your bedroom for the better part of the night. 

Bastard. 

 

It's not as if everyone doesn't already know you've got a thing for him, with your blatant, if not lewd attempts at flirting. And while it's less obvious that he has a thing for you, it's there, no doubt, in the way he singles you out and yells, or tries to get his hands on you whenever Achi lets him off his leash.

You'd say it's adorable if it weren't so goddamned annoyingly endearing. 

 

And when you make your way down to the basement social area for your daily round of terrorist rebel strategy meetup fun time, you can feel everyone's eyes on you, your neck, and that familiar handprint around your throat. Everyone, except Aiden's. And yet, you remain silent about the subject. 

 

Everyone assumes he's jealous. Lillian quietly suggest maybe you not flaunt your sexual conquests in front of him. You try your best not to laugh.

 

Later that night, you're none too surprised when he slips into your room, presses between your legs, and whispers how much he hates you into your ear. 


	2. Chapter 2

Doing it against a wall isn't your preferred place. Much less romantic that you're used to, for sure, but the spontaneity shows you that hey, at least Aiden is mobile when it comes to being sexually frustrated, even during the act of getting his rocks off. 

 

Well.

 

You're not quite there yet. still, the way he's groaning against your neck, emotions raw, an open wound as usual, tells you that the bastard is already getting close, and you haven't even done him any other favors besides shoving a lazy hand down the front of his unbuttoned pants.

 

You hear the front door unlock and you both freeze, if only after you mistakenly give him a squeeze in order to get him to shut the fuck up. Your breath intermingles with his even as you swear you feel like you're holding it, and you recognize the footsteps of Lillian anywhere. Fuck.  _Fuck._

 

You're not saying you wouldn't eventually go public, but fuck, if you don't want to face up to the more problematic aspects of your relationship. The fact that you guys brawl on a  regular basis probably isn't healthy, and you're not willing to discuss that with anyone just yet, not even him. 

 

You pray to god that she goes the other way. 

 

She doesn't. 

You can't help but love her anyways. 

 

You disentangle, withdrawing your hand, and give him a punch to the arm the clearly, silently communicates 'get the fuck outta here', before you button your pants up and go to meet your best friend.

 

When you meet up with her, she's holding a 2x4 and damn near ready to kill you with it. 

 

You're lucky your head of hair is unmistakable, though, and you manage to escape unscathed, with just a yawn and shrugging her off. It bothers you, but you'll make it up later. After you get done being bitter about being interrupted. 

 

 

What you're not expecting, is  fucking sneak attack from behind as soon as you close your bedroom door, much less the angry hissing you get in your ear, mostly likely about the punch. You only have to guess because you know how much it pisses him off for you to ignore him, and that's almost as good as turning him on personally. 

 

Even as you bite into his neck viciously, to hear him hiss and rake nails down your back, your mind is far away, thinking about just how much it would cost to soundproof your bedroom. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
